kissfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiss Box Set
The Box Set is a five CD collection of recordings drawn from the KISS archives reportedly selected by the band. The Box Set includes 94 tracks, including 30 previously unreleased band and solo demos, outtakes, and live recordings, and a 120 page color booklet with track-by-track commentary by band members Gene Simmons, Paul Stanley, Ace Frehley, and Peter Criss, detailed track information, photos, and essays. RIAA: Gold Contents Disc 1: 1966 – 1975 *01. "Strutter" (demo) (Recorded in Spring 1973) ''*''02. "Deuce" (demo) (Recorded in Spring 1973) *''03. "Keep Me Waiting" (Wicked Lester) (Recorded on November 14 1971)'' *''04. "She" (Wicked Lester) (Recorded on November 14 1971)'' *''05. "Love Her All I Can" (Wicked Lester) (Recorded on July 24 1972)'' *''06. "Let Me Know" (demo) (Recorded in October 1973)'' *''07. "100,000 Years" (demo) (Recorded in October 1973)'' *''08. "Stop, Look to Listen" (Paul Stanley demo) (Recorded in 1966)'' *''09. "Leeta" (Gene Simmons demo) (Recorded in 1969)'' *''10. "Let Me Go, Rock 'n' Roll" (demo) (Recorded in October 1973)'' *''11. "Acrobat" (live) (Recorded on August 25 1973)'' *''12. "Firehouse" (demo) (Recorded in October 1973)'' *''13. "Nothin' to Lose" (Taken from KISS)'' *''14. "Black Diamond" (Taken from KISS)'' *''15. "Hotter Than Hell" (Taken from Hotter Than Hell)'' *''16. "Strange Ways" (Taken from Hotter Than Hell)'' *''17. "Parasite" (Taken from "Hotter Than Hell")'' *''18. "Goin' Blind" (Taken from Hotter Than Hell)'' *''19. "Anything for My Baby" (Taken from Dressed To Kill)'' *''20. "Ladies in Waiting" (Taken from Dresses To Kill)'' *''21. "Rock and Roll All Nite" (Taken from Dressed To Kill)'' Disc 2: 1975 – 1977 *01. "C'mon and Love Me" (live) (Taken from Alive!) ''*''02. "Rock Bottom" (live) (Taken from Alive!) *''03. "Cold Gin" (live) (Taken from Alive!)'' *''04. "Watchin' You" (live) (Taken from Alive!)'' *''05. "Doncha Hesitate" (demo)'' *''06. "Mad Dog" (demo)'' *''07. "God of Thunder" (demo)'' *''08. "Great Expectations" (Taken from Destroyer)'' *''09. "Beth" (Taken from Destroyer)'' *''10. "Do You Love Me?" (Taken from Destroyer)'' *''11. "Bad, Bad Lovin'" (demo)'' *''12. "Calling Dr. Love" (Taken from Rock and Roll Over)'' *''13. "Mr. Speed" (demo)'' *''14. "Christine Sixteen" (Taken from Love Gun)'' *''15. "Hard Luck Woman" (Taken from Rock and Roll Over)'' *''16. "Shock Me" (Taken from Love Gun)'' *''17. "I Stole Your Love" (Taken from Love Gun)'' *''18. "I Want You" (soundcheck)'' *''19. "Love Gun" (demo)'' *''20. "Love Is Blind" (demo)'' Disc 3: 1976 – 1982 *01. "Detroit Rock City" (edit) (Taken from Destroyer) ''*''02. "King of the Night Time World" (live) (Taken from Alive II) *''03. "Larger Than Life" (Taken from Alive II)'' *''04. "Rocket Ride" (Taken from Alive II)'' *''05. "Tonight You Belong to Me" (Taken from Paul Stanley's Solo Album)'' *''06. "New York Groove" (Taken from Ace Frehley's Solo Album)'' *''07. "Radioactive" (demo)'' *''08. "Don't You Let Me Down" (Taken from Peter Criss's Solo Album)'' *''09. "I Was Made for Lovin' You" (Taken from Dynasty)'' *''10. "Sure Know Something" (Taken from Dynasty)'' *''11. "Shandi" (Taken from Unmasked)'' *''12. "You're All That I Want, You're All That I Need" (demo)'' *''13. "Talk to Me" (live)'' *''14. "A World Without Heroes" (Taken from Music from "The Elder")'' *''15. "The Oath" (Taken from Music from "The Elder")'' *''16. "Nowhere to Run" (Taken from Killers)'' *''17. "Creatures of the Night" (Taken from Creatures of the Night)'' *''18. "War Machine" (Taken from Creatures of the Night)'' *''19. "I Love It Loud" (Taken from Creatures of the Night)'' Disc 4: 1983 – 1989 *01. "Lick It Up" (Taken from Lick It Up) ''*''02. "All Hell's Breakin' Loose" (Taken from Lick It Up) *''03. "Heaven's on Fire" (Taken from Animalize)'' *''04. "Get All You Can Take" (Taken from Animalize)'' *''05. "Thrills in the Night" (Taken from Animalize)'' *''06. "Tears Are Falling" (Taken from Asylum)'' *''07. "Uh! All Night" (Taken from Asylum)'' *''08. "Time Traveller" (demo)'' *''09. "Hell or High Water" (Taken from Crazy Nights)'' *''10. "Crazy Crazy Nights" (Taken from Crazy Nights)'' *''11. "Reason to Live" (Taken from Crazy Nights)'' *''12. "Let's Put the X in Sex" (Taken from Smashes, Thrashes & Hits)'' *''13. "Hide Your Heart" (Taken from Hot in the Shade)'' *''14. "Ain't That Peculiar" (demo)'' *''15. "Silver Spoon" (Taken from Hot in the Shade)'' *''16. "Forever" (Remix) (Taken from Hot in the Shade)'' Disc 5: 1991 – 1999 *01. "God Gave Rock 'n' Roll to You II" (Taken from Revenge) ''*''02. "Unholy" (edit) (Taken from Revenge) *''03. "Domino" (demo)'' *''04. "Every Time I Look at You" (Taken from Revenge)'' *''05. "Comin' Home" (Unplugged)'' *''06. "Got to Choose" (Unplugged)'' *''07. "I Still Love You" (Unplugged)'' *''08. "Nothin' to Lose" (Unplugged)'' *''09. "Childhood's End" (with Coda) (Taken from Carnival of Souls: The Final Sessions)'' *''10. "I Will Be There" (Taken from Carnival of Souls: The Final Sessions)'' *''11. "Psycho Circus" (edit) (Taken from Psycho Circus)'' *''12. "Into the Void" (Taken from Psycho Circus)'' *''13. "Within" (edit) (Taken from Psycho Circus)'' *''14. "I Pledge Allegiance to the State of Rock & Roll" (Taken from Psycho Circus)'' *''15. "Nothing Can Keep Me from You" (Taken from Detroit Rock City Motion Picture Soundtrack")'' *''16. "It's My Life" ('Originals' Version)'' *''17. "Shout It Out Loud" (live)'' *''18. "Rock and Roll All Nite" (live)''